Trollhunter Lore Special Arc: Pink Warrior
by Celestial-Lorekeeper
Summary: A shocking, world-altering diagnosis rocks the Lake household. Thankfully Jim and Barbara have tons of friends to stand at their backs for the battle ahead, one that can't be waged by Daylight. Rated T for safety, though there will be no graphic depictions. Expect all characters to make the scene.
1. Phase One: Discovery

Okay, a small-ish word beforehand: I was originally going to post this fic arc in October in honor of the Awareness month, but something has happened to change that. This was originally going to be in honor of my mom and all other Pink Warriors out there who have waged this fight and it still is, but there's been an addition.

Now... I'M the Warrior donning the pink armor.

My test results came back earlier today, so this fic now has new meaning for me. I will be posting in a sense as I progress along my own journey, so the updates may be irregular. I apologize if that's bothersome for anyone.

May the cure be found, for us all.

0000000000000000000000000000

Typically around this time of the afternoon Blinky would be greeting his human friends, recently released from school, for training or lessons in history and lore. But this time only Claire and Toby entered the library, talking quietly between themselves.

"Good afternoon," Blinky greeted cheerfully nevertheless. "Where is Master Jim?"

"We're not sure," answered Claire. "He left school early."

"Oh? That's odd."

"Yeah," Toby agreed. "He seemed really distracted all day, and kept looking at the clock. And in last period he hurried there and when I finally caught up he was talking with the teacher. He wouldn't tell me why, just that he was going to be leaving early and wanted us to let you know he might not be at training today. And then about half an hour before school let out he was paged to the office, grabbed his bag, kinda gave me this weird smile-not-smile, and left. I tried texting him but he hasn't answered."

"He hasn't answered me either," Claire confirmed. Blinky frowned.

"Strange behavior, to be certain. Master Jim is typically one to confide in at least one of us when there is something amiss. Perhaps we should ask Draal. Living in the basement may have given him some insight we cannot access." The suggestion cheered the two and they all hurried to the Forge where Draal was, along with Aaarrrggghh, setting up for the day. But when the situation was explained he could provide no further help.

"I have noticed something off at the house," the warrior admitted. "It's...tense. But neither he nor Bar-burah have said anything to me directly, and have tried to behave normally otherwise."

"When did this tenseness start?" asked Blinky. "Perhaps if we know that one of us will remember some incident to explain things." Draal thought back, a hand rubbing his chin.

"Hmm... Two nights ago. The Trollhunter had been down on the basement with me, but when he heard his mother return home he headed up saying she'd texted him that she wished to speak with him. Some time later he briefly came back down to drop off some things she'd collected for me. That was when I first noticed, but he claimed to be fine."

"Barbara give bad news," surmised Aaarrrggghh.

"Quite likely," aged Blinky. "But if that was the case why would he not tell someone?"

"You don't think they're having to move or something, do you?" Toby's fear was understandable.

"_Bushigal_, if that's why -"

"Possible, but I would doubt it," assured Blinky. "Not only does Barbara fully understand how much we need Master Jim and supports him in his role as Trollhunter, but she knows his bond to the two of you to say nothing of his to us. She cares far too much about him to hurt him like that, in addition to her own career." Claire nodded in agreement.

"Blinky's right - just the other day my mom was talking about how there's a doctor shortage in the area. Unless something really bad happened the hospital wouldn't let her go."

"Maybe she's dating Strickler again?" Draal snorted at Toby's suggestion.

"I almost hope that is the case – I'd enjoy a chance to pound that Impure into a pile of mush. All it would take was just one word..."

"While I can sympathize with your annimosity," interrupted Blinky, "that is highly unlikely. I can think of few issues that Master Jim would find _more_ pressing to seek counsel about than that." They all could agree to that. If that were the case Jim would be there venting quite loudly. Aaarrrggghh hummed to himself.

"Wait for Jim. Ask." Blinky sighed.

"Yes, Aaarrrggghh. I suppose that is all we can do. The next time we see Master Jim we shall see if he is willing to talk, but until then we should try to not dwell on things. Such will only drive all of us to distraction." The others gave a murmur of conscent, but the truth of their ability to do such was quite different. After a mere half an hour of attempting to train Blinky called a halt as their hearts weren't in it, and they retired to the library to sit, wait, and pretend to read while Draal polished his metal arm with an attention to detail that merely masked his worry.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

That night came and went, and the next day dawned without any word from Jim. Draal returned to the Lake Household when night fell but when he returned to Trollmarket the next morning he could reveal nothing further to Blinky. He had heard Jim and Barbara moving around upstairs, but neither had come down to the basement and when he gave their signal requesting to come up he'd heard Jim stamp four times, a clear request to not. Troubling, but little more could be done.

The school hours came and went, and Blinky could only pace as he waited for the three teens to arrive. If it would be three, that is. Aaarrrggghh and Draal arrived from Toby and Jim's homes respectively around midmorning, and the scholar could tell that they were worried. Aaarrrggghh also revealed that Toby had heard nothing from Jim since they'd last parted other than a quick text – a text, not something over their walkie-talkie – saying he'd be calling out from school that day. _But_ the text did include a promise to be in Trollmarket in the afternoon. Blinky was hopeful that would be the case.

Once more Claire and Toby arrived alone, and they confirmed that Jim hadn't been in school. But even as they had set down their backpacks and Blinky was reaching for his phone to text Jim they heard his footsteps approaching, and the Trollhunter finally appeared in the doorway.

"Hi guys," he said, though there was a listlessness in his tone, and Blinky noted that his shoulders seemed weighed down as if by a terrible burden. "Sorry I wasn't here yesterday."

"It is quite alright, Master Jim," assured Blinky, gently guiding Jim over to the Troll's favorite cushy reading chair where the human sat; fell more like it, Blinky couldn't help but think, as if his legs lacked the strength to hold him up. "We all trust that you have your reasons, though I will admit we're worried. Would you be willing to confide in us, or even one of us?" Jim sighed, looking around at all of them, then suddenly leaned forward and buried his head in his hands.

"Y-yeah. Mom said I could if I wanted to. She said – if I was so determined to go with her all the time it might cause problems with my training and so you should know why." He took a shuddering breath.

"So, it's about Dr. L?" asked Toby.

"Yeah." Abruptly Jim's voice was tight. "She – she told me she went to the doctor last week and... they found something." That announcement went over the Troll's heads, but Toby and Claire tensed.

"Found something, Jim?" echoed Claire. He nodded.

"...a lump." Claire's hand went up to cover her mouth and Toby softly murmured 'oh no...' as Jim pressed on. "They found a lump, and did a bunch of tests on it, including a biopsy, and everything was confirmed. That's where I was yesterday; I wouldn't let her go hear that news alone." Jim's hands tightened in his hair and he clarified before any Troll could ask: "My mom has breast cancer!"

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Jim!"

"Oh man, not Dr. L!" Toby and Claire were quick to offer their sympathies. Jim took another deep breath, clearly trying to get control of his emotions, then looked up at his Troll friends probably to try and explain. Blinky smiled kindly, however, stopping him from speaking.

"Even were the inferences not so clear, for all that we cannot develop it the word 'cancer' is not unknown to us. The details may be a bit fuzzy, I admit, but we all understand how dire the situation is." Jim's eyes briefly shone with barely-controlled tears then he lowered his head again.

"Bad sick?" asked Aaarrrggghh. "Doctors make better, heal her, right?"

"There's a lot that goes into it," answered Claire; Jim's shoulders were slightly shaking so he clearly was in no condition to say it himself. "It depends how far along it is, what they plan to do."

"They don't know how far along; they can't tell yet," Jim put in through a choked throat.

"I have an aunt that went through it," spoke up Toby. "They did surgery, chemo, radiation, the whole bit. Man, cancer is nasty!"

"I admit I've only seen the word," Draal confessed. "I've seen posters taking about 'runs' and other events to benefit cancer foundations, and I know it's a sickness." Blinky cleared his throat.

"Cancer, by definition, is a disease caused by an uncontrolled division of abnormal cells in a part of the body. It can be difficult to treat." For a long moment they all were quiet, Jim trying to get himself under control and the others not entirely knowing what to say. Then Jim took a shuddering breath and muttered something they couldn't quite hear.

"What was that, Master Jim?" Blinky asked gently.

"It's...It's not fair!" Like an opened floodgate once he started talking everything just poured out of Jim in a torrent. "It's just not _fair_! My mom's a doctor - she's made it her purpose to heal people! She's saved _lives_! She works so hard to help complete strangers on their worst days. She sometimes works for days without real sleep! She's been yelled at and threatened by people high on something, and had people hit her when they're out of their heads and fight back. She's given so much to everyone, including me...and then _this_ happens! It's not fair, she doesn't deserve it, and _I can't do a thing to help her!_" Furious, Jim slammed his fist down on the adjacent stone table so hard they all cringed and he himself cried out in pain, clutching his hand to his chest. Both the gesture, so out of character for Jim, as well as his including a Trollish swear spoke volumes to Blinky. Quite likely, he thought, the boy had been holding it together for his mother and only now was letting it out.

"Master Jim," the scholar said, using his most calming, soothing voice and putting a hand on Jim's shoulder; the lad was shaking. "You are perfectly right in that it isn't fair. Your mother has sacrificed much for others, yourself included, and no, she most certainly does not deserve this sickness. But life rarely takes such things into account. However I also know your mother is strong. I dare say you get your fighting spirit from her. After all she finished her schooling, attained her medical licence, and holds onto a demanding career in a field mostly dominated by men while at the same time raising you into a young man of courage and integrity without a mate to help her. If this cancer believes it has found a victim who will simply give up, well, it will find it is very, _very_ wrong." Jim sniffed, wiping at his eyes before raising his head to look at Blinky.

"I know. When her doctor told her the first thing she said was 'what's our plan?' But I just feel so...so _helpless_. I'd take this from her, if I could."

"Barbara say same," Aaarrrggghh pointed out. Blinky nodded.

"Quite likely, my friend, were the roles reversed."

"She's just going to have to go through so much, hurt so much, and all I can do is stand by and watch."

"Is this really the _time_ for that?" Draal's voice caught their attention to where Toby had his phone out and was rapidly typing on it. Claire frowned at the seeming disrespectful act but Toby spoke up before she could scold him too.

"Ah hah!" Toby's face reflected triumph as he bounded to his friend and showed him his phone's screen. "There _is_ something you can do, Jimbo! See?" As it was held a little close, Jim took the phone from him and moved it to a better angle.

"Recipes?" Toby rolled his eyes playfully.

"Scroll up to the top!" Jim flicked a finger over the screen, then slowly read aloud:

"Twenty-Five Dishes for Cancer Patients..."

"Bingo!" Toby gestured towards the phone. "You can _cook_, man! Better than anyone I know. And all of those are designed for those with cancer and going through chemo and all to help them keep their strength up and not make them as nauseous. So there is a way you can help Dr.L!" Claire's expression brightened.

"I'll arrange a bake sale at school to be a fund raiser! That way your mom won't have to worry about taking time off as much."

"I'll help with some things around the house," added Toby. "Like mowing and stuff, so you can concentrate on her." In addition to his human friends' back-and-forth even the Trolls were nodding to themselves.

"I have several books that I can translate that might help entertain her while she recovers. I'll ask Vendel if he had any ideas of his own too."

"Keep company while at home. Distract from pain."

"I won't let anything disturb her recovery, and perhaps some of my father's mental exercises might help with pain as well. We can take some of the more minor Trollhunter duties as well so you can stay with her." A bit blankly Jim looked from one to another, seeming stunned by their offers as they tossed further ideas around, then they were pleased to see him finally smile.

"Barbara might have to wage the fight," Blinky said, "but just as we train you, so too can we ensure she is equipped with the strongest weapons and armor we can provide, and be a reprieve where she can rest between battles. Neither of you is going into this alone."

"Th-Thanks." Jim's eyes reflected a faint bit of hope. "Seriously, thanks." He ran his uninjured hand through his hair. "Sorry I kinda lost it there."

"Nonsense! You and your mother both are under quite a deal of stress from this. It's understandable. And if you or she was in need of someone you vent to, well, we'd be more than happy to fulfill that role as well. Now!" Blinky clapped his upper hands. "We'll see to you hand, then do some light training to help your mental balance as well as work out your tension, then see what all we can do for Barbara."


	2. Phase Two: MRI and the Council of War

Tiny Note: I have gone back to chapter one and omitted the Staging comment that Jim gives; I have found out that at that point they wouldn't have been able to tell. Though ironically Barbara and I are walking a much more similar path than I'd originally believed. Anyhow, enjoy!

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Phase Two: MRI and the Counsel of War

A handful of days later on a Monday Jim once more was pulled from school early, this time to the sympathetic smiles of his friends and classmates. Word had naturally spread quickly once permission was given by the Trollhunter and the principle for the impending bake sale, so by this point everyone knew about his mom. Though she'd assured her son that this particular test - an MRI with contrast to better see the tumor and find its progress - wasn't something he necessarily had to accompany her to Jim had been firm on his thoughts: every step of the way he would be there.

Heading outside Jim snagged his bike from the rack, moving to his mom's waiting car and managing to wiggle it into the backseat with the practice of several years doing that then took his place in the front.

"Are you sure you want to be coming with me?" Asked Barbara as she shifted gears to drive. "This is just a test, a simple MRI."

"I told you, mom: I'm with you ever step of the way on this." Barbara reached across to squeeze Jim's hand, expression thankful despite her earlier words, then pulled away and began driving. They were quiet for the drive, each lost in thought, then as Barbara parked and turned off the engine she spoke again.

"Do you have something to keep you occupied? This could take an hour or more."

"I've got some homework." Jim gave her a grin. "For once I know I'll be able to get it done without any Trollhunter business interrupting things. Draal, Aaarrrggghh, and Binky have promised to take care of anything in Trollmarket that comes up."

"You have some amazing friends, honey." Jim gave a short laugh, then they got out and headed into the clinic building. Jim wasn't surprised that his mom knew the way as this clinic, specifically for women's care, was associate with the main hospital. The building was the home for several services, many related including the MRI that was the test for the day. This would give the doctors the best view of the tumor they were preparing to help Barbara fight, as well as whether or not it had spread.

After checking in and waiting a bit, Barbara went back alone to register and get a bit of paperwork to take over, then they moved to the MRI area staffed seemingly only by a technician who took her papers and told them to wait a minute while she set things up. They took a seat to wait.

"These are easy," Barbara said reassuringly. "Loud, I admit, but all I do is just lay there and let the machine do everything for me."

"I know." Yes, and Jim knew why she was saying it. Hearing herself say the words in her confident doctor's voice was reassuring to herself. "And they'll be able to tell us something right away?"

"After my doctor takes a look at the results." The technician opened the door and called over,

"We're ready for you, Barbara." Barbara smiled at Jim, who smiled back and pulled a textbook out from his backpack to start on his homework.

Barbara gave her son one final smile, then followed the technician into the back where only the workers and the patient could go.

"Well, I guess you know how this works," the technician commented, opening a locker for the patient to put her things in and handing her a hospital gown and pair of booties like worn in the operating room.

"More or less," chuckled Barbara as she accepted the garments.

"Then get changed, take your time, and we'll get your IV set up for the contrast." Barbara nodded and stepped into the dressing room, making sure to remove everything metal including her glasses, then emerged and put her things in the locker.

"Ready?" Barbara blurrily turned her gaze in the direction of the technician's voice and nodded, following to a side room to get an IV inserted into her hand as she told them getting one into her arm might be a bit troublesome. Finally, she was led into the MRI room itself.

Though her vision was blurry without her glasses Barbara knew well what the machine looked like: the tube-like mass of it where the magnetic actually spun and the table she would lay on for the test and would slide her in and out of it.

The technician helped her get situated on the table and comfortable, hooked up her IV to the machine that would deliver the contrast, and slipped a ball like from an old-fashioned blood pressure cuff into her hand.

"If you need me, just give that a squeeze," she said. "But remember when I call that the contrast is going in, it's no turning back for ten minutes. Now which way are you going to lay your head?" Barbara tried to the left and to the right, then picked right, away from the IV and the tech arranged her hair to not get in the machine's way. "Comfortable?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Now just lay still." The tech pressed a button and the table slid into the machine, then she left. From her medical training days Barbara knew what was coming, having observed from the same room the tech was in right now.

_Three loud beeps as a warning, then a lot of noise, _she thought to herself, and a moment later the beeps told her the machine was ready to go. Barbara let her eyes close - not that there was much to see, even if she had her glasses on - and tried to ignore the loud commotion the machine made by thinking of other things. Her thoughts kept straying to her current situation, though, despite her best attempts otherwise.

_Just lay still...at least the bed is comfortable... I wonder what Jim is planning for dinner tonight, he said he had something special in mind...it's good his friends are willing to help him through this...I hate that he's going to see me going through this, he has so much on his plate already...will he be okay, if - _

Her dismal thoughts were interrupted by a change in the noises, just another phase of things, that caught her attention by how her ears twisted the sound. _Hah! That sounds like it's going puppy puppy puppy pup pup pup! _It was a welcome bit of amusement.

Twenty minutes later (and after one particularly annoying sound that made Barbara think of an emergency broadcast system alarm that someone forgot to turn off) the tech's voice came over a speaker.

"You doing okay Barbara?"

"Yes, doing okay."

"Alright, I'm delivering the contrast now. Ten more minutes to go."

_Ten minutes, almost done._ The warnings about the contrast ran through Barbara's mind; she'd feel heat, bad taste in the back of her throat, nausea, just bear through it for a few minutes. The machine gave its warning beeps again and started up, and Barbara focused on just breathing and laying still.

_Where is the..._ Her thoughts were interrupted as a slight chill went into her hand. _Ah, there's the contrast. _Barbara could feel as the liquid traveled down her arm until it reached her elbow, cool like fresh water, then warmed up. But it never reached the heat she'd been expecting, nor did she feel the flushing and nausea she'd been warned about.

_Maybe it'll come later. Just breathe, Barbara. Just breathe. Almost done. Ten minutes isn't such a long time. _

Focusing on breathing and sensing for the nausea which never came helped to pass the time, and it was almost startling when the machine suddenly powered down.

"And we're done!" came the tech's voice as she came into the room. "Let me just get you out of there." The bed jerked then rolled out of the MRI, and Barbara felt free to shift a bit. The tech helped her sit up and removed the IV, banging the site with the typical gauze square and tape then helped her stand and let her go get dressed.

"I'll walk you back to the breast center," the tech was saying as she gathered Barbara's paperwork and led her back towards the waiting room where Jim was reading a textbook. "Doctor (name) well look over your test results and talk with you about it in a few minutes."

"That's fine," agreed Barbara as Jim gathered his things and stood, and they went across the hall back to the center.

"How was it?" Jim asked when they were seated again, waiting to be called back.

"Loud," Barbara chuckled, "but it wasn't bad. I even managed to avoid the nausea."

"That's good. Did - did she say anything?" Like her Jim was eager for news and information on what exactly they were dealing with.

"Well, the doctor will give the final say but she said everything looked clean. No other masses or signs of spread." Jim leaned back with a sigh of relief - that it had spread already was their greatest fear - then sat up when the nurse called Barbara back. Jim followed when his mom confirmed that he was allowed, and they were led to a small room that had a couple comfy chairs and an end table with magazines, a box of tissues, and some magazines.

"Doctor (name) will come in when he's viewed your test, Barbara."

"Okay, thanks." The tech left them there, and they got settled into the chairs. They waited in quiet, each lost in thought, until the door opened and the doctor came in.

"Hello, Barbara." They shook hands.

"Help, Doctor Barath," replied Barbara, turning to Jim. "This is my son, Jim." They shook hands as well.

"Well, I've gone over your test results and things look good. There's no sign of lymph node involvement nor spread. No masses elsewhere."

"That's good." Barbara adjusted her glasses a bit, hesitating to ask but doing so anyhow. "I know you can only go off of the size, but what stage would you call it?" Beside her Jim tensed slightly.

"Well, as I believed before it looks to be about two-point-seven centimeters, so just a bit larger than an inch." He held his fingers approximately an inch apart to demonstrate. "When we stage cancer there's many things that go into it, as I'm sure you know. Lymph node involvement, size, if it's metastasized or not, all factor in. But based on size we would call it stage two." Barbara outwardly appeared calm at the news, worse than either of them had hoped but not as bad as it could've been, but Jim knew his mom. He knew her heart had just sunk a bit, just like how his had dropped right into his gut.

"I understand."

"Do you have an appointment to meet with your oncologist?" Barbara nodded.

"And with my surgeon and social worker."

"Good. They can tell you more about what your treatment plan is than we could say before. So you have ant questions for me?" Barbara glanced at Jim, But he just shook his head so she did as well. "No, none that I can think of." Doctor Barath chuckled.

"I'd imagine you're more informed than many of our patients. You work at the main hospital, right?"

"Yes."

"Then you've got some idea what's coming. If you need anything or have any questions feel free to call us, and I believe that Jenny will be in soon with some more information and paperwork for you to fill out in advance." He shook their hands again as Barbara thanked him for the offer, and he left.

Jenny, the Nurse Navigator who was helping to coordinate everything came in a couple of minutes later with a pink drawstring bag for Barbara to use as well a folder of information and a book about the breast cancer process, much of which she said Barbara likely already knew but it never hurt to have a reference did it? She also have a card with her number in case Barbara had questions or needed to talk, and clarified exactly whom she would be meeting in a couple of days. As neither still had any further questions she bid them farewell and walked them back to the lobby.

Back in the car Barbara glanced at her son.

"You okay, honey?" Jim gave her a wry grin.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that, mom?" Barbara smiled back at him, starting the car and pulling out of the lot.

"When we meet with my care team they'll explain everything in detail. But don't be afraid to ask them anything, okay?"

"I will." What Jim wanted to ask the most was what were the odds his mom would survive, but he knew it was the one question he would be too afraid to ask.

As Barbara was insisting that maintaining a normal routine was very important the next day she would be going to work and Jim to school, then to Trollmarket for training and fulfilling his duties as Trollhunter. But through school he was distracted, daydreaming more than his teachers were used to, not that any of them could blame him.

After the final bell had rung he collected his bike and made for the canal. The ride was something of a welcome break as he had to focus on the road and thus couldn't focus on his mom's cancer. With practiced skill the Trollhunter slid down the canal's incline and to a stop beneath the bridge, pulling his Horngazel from his backpack and drawing an arc to let himself into the hidden world beneath Acadia Oaks.

Stepping from the last stair to the stone ground Jim took a moment to look around, taking stock of the world he was sworn to protect and enjoying a simple moment of 'normal' responsibility. The Trolls were going about on their daily lives, with Gnomes running around underfoot and being chased away when they became too much of a nuisance. As he began walking towards the library he caught snippets of conversations here and there and was pleased to gather his absence hasn't caused anyone undue stress. He'd had to fight so hard to gain their respect that he'd worried that his sudden absence would be a step backwards.

"Good afternoon, Master Jim!" Blinky greeted cheerfully as they happened upon one another in the street, the Troll's arms full of books. "Where are Toby and and Claire?"

"Toby had to run a couple of errands for Nana," replied Jim as he helpfully took a few of the books; he hoped he wouldn't have to read all of them! "And Claire had to babysit Enrique for a few hours. They'll be here later."

"Ah, good. Thank you, Master Jim. I admit I might have been a bit overzealous in what I thought I could manage when Vendel said I could borrow some of his books." The Troll opened the library door when they got there and both of them gratefully put their stacks on the table.

"What are all these?" asked Jim, fishing out the Amulet to let him read the cover of the top one: A Treatise on Troll Biology

"Books I'm going to translate for your mother. I did promise her things to brush up on Troll anatomy, and she's already finished my admittedly meager collection on the subject. Speaking of Barbara, how is she? How did the test you mentioned go? An...MRI?" Jim sighed, sitting down.

"They think it's Stage Two, which isn't the worst it could be but is worse than I was hoping, and tomorrow she's meeting her care team." As he'd been speaking he heard Draal's footsteps entering, likely to see if they would be training in the Forge or studying today, and it was the warrior who asked,

"Care team?"

"The group of doctors and experts and stuff who'll be treating her."

"Ah, I see." Draal looked thoughtful. "So her Council of War." Eight eyes blinked at him in confusion. "What?"

"Council of war?" echoed Jim.

"As I said before I have seen fliers and posters for cancer benefits," Draal explained, crossing his arms. "Several referred to the patients as 'Pink Warriors.' Given I have witnessed her courage even in the most terrifying ordeals I thought the title fit. Thus she is a warrior in the beginning stages of a war. If these doctors are to be her guides and those equipping her, giving her the medicine she needs, then I would say they were her Council of War." Blinky looked thoughtful, then chuckled.

"A fair analogy, actually. If you place your mother as the Warrior, a Champion in her own right, then – by my studies – her surgeon would be something of an Army Ranger or Navy SEAL, removing the threat with minimum damage to surrounding 'civilians' if you will. I believe there is also an oncologist?"

"That's the doctor who diagnosed and is overseeing her treatment," Jim confirmed.

"Then her General, perhaps." Blinky was pleased to see Jim taking to the idea as he added,

"And her Nurse Navigator – she's the one who gives us information on things, explains and works with us to understand what's going on in normal terms."

"A military liaison, then, as they also maintain lines of communication between military personnel and other forces, which in this case would be you and Barbara." Blinky patted Jim's shoulder. "Yes, calling them a War Council would certainly be apt." Draal smiled proudly and Jim grinned at him, clearly feeling better. "I like that."

"Good. Now, Fleshbag, shall we train?" Draal lightly (for him) cuffed Jim in the shoulder and nearly knocked him from the chair entirely. Jim grunted from the impact though to his credit he didn't fall, then the Trollhunter stood up and pulled the Amulet from his back pocket, donning his armor.

"Lets go!"

The next day Jim and Barbara went to the team meeting. It was to be an all-day affair, so Jim called off from school again. They returned to the cancer center where they'd first heard the words 'biopsy,' and saw that this path lay before them. Barbara was calm, but Jim had caught her up late into the night with a cup of tea. Thus he had planned his role for today, his place in her 'Council of War.'

He had his backpack, emptied to carry anything they were given and a notebook and pen, scrounged from his closet, to write down information, questions, notes, just anything he thought would be important.

And as it turned out it would be useful.

Barbara held her calm demeanor as they went in and she registered, confirming that Jim would be able to enter with her after a point to listen to the doctors. Jim waited patiently while they performed the physical examination part, then was led back to the room to wait with his mom.

"Everything seeming okay?" He asked. Barbara nodded. "Good." He took out his notebook.

"What's that for, honey?"

"To take notes on what the doctors say, so you can look it over later." Barbara blinked in surprise, then smiled.

"That's very brilliant, Jim. Thank you." Jim smiled back at her and opened it to the first page when they heard a knocking on the door.

For the next five hours, they met with the Nurse Navigator again, Jenny; then the Oncologist, Dr. Coraline; the Surgeon, Dr. Sterling; several nurses who came in to take blood draws for genetic testing, and even a social worker, Ellen, who would help them with financial aid and even gave them a gas card as a gift with papers for applying for a more costly one. With each thing they said, every bit of information they gave, Jim started a section and made notes, jotted down questions he had and their answers when he asked them as well as answers to his mom's questions, and when given folders of information packets, support group fliers, and a brochure for wigs and scarves and a comment that a prescriptions would be given to her for a free one with a grant to be applied for one up to seventy dollars. Jim thought he saw his mother pale a bit at that – perhaps hearing the word 'wig' and 'hair loss' finally brought it home that this was really happening.

The treatment plan – or Battle Plan as Jim noted it in his book – was for Barbara to undergo chemotherapy first, then have surgery, then radiation. The tumor was finally placed at Stage Two based on size and the lack of any visible involvement with her lymph nodes, and the pathology report from the biopsy, included in one of the folders, gave them information on the cancer itself: it was what they called 'triple positive,' meaning it had markers for two hormones – estrogen and progesterone – and a growth hormone called HER2. Which in a way was a positive for them: HER2 cancers responded well to chemotherapy.

Finally they were with the oncologist again. Dr. Coraline, a woman about his mother's age by Jim's guess, was very friendly and informative when she spoke and gave Jim quite a bit of confidence in her abilities, as had they all.

"So, do you have any further questions for me?" She asked.

"None that I can think of," Barbara answered, and after glancing through his notes Jim shook his head.

"I'm actually quite impressed, Jim, with your notes," Dr. Coraline admitted. "Very organized."

"I'm lucky to have him," agreed his mom, giving him a hug.

"Do you have my number?" Jim flipped through the notebook to the first page.

"Right here."

"Good. You feel free to call me if you have any questions."

"We will," assured Barbara.

"And I believe you're scheduled to have your port put in on Monday by Dr. Sterling, and your first chemo treatment on Thursday."

"That's right."

"Then it seems you're all set." Dr. Coraline shook their hands. "Everything will be okay, Barbara."

"I know. Thank you, Dr. Coraline." She smiled.

"Make sure you've gotten everything you need from Ellen before you go." They nodded agreement, and after picking up a few more papers and checking in with the schedules ahead finally were heading home.

For a few minutes they were quiet, on Jim's part thinking, then he looked over at his mom.

"You okay, mom?"

"To be truthful, honey... a little overwhelmed." Barbara gave a short laugh. "Even being a doctor and knowing how complicated medical treatments can be, being on the other side of things is really being an eye-opener." She glanced at him in turn. "What about you?"

"Well, I've got a lot to review, but I think I noted down everything important that was said." Jim smiled at her, patting his backpack. "I decided that's one other thing I can do for you aside from cook, mom. I'm going to keep things organized for you and help you remember everything you have to. I've got it."

"Thanks, honey. That is so helpful." Reaching over she squeezed his hand. "Though I hate that I'm putting you through this, Jim, I'm really glad you're with me."

"Anytime, mom." Jim smiled at her. "How about chicken parmesan tonight?"

"That sounds great." For the moment the slightly dour mood was lifted in the vein of normalcy, and Jim was determined to do whatever it took to make this as easy as possible on Barbara.

((Okay, I know there was a bit of 'tell instead of show' in this chapter, but to be honest I was utterly overwhelmed by all the information that was given, and relied heavily on my husband to help keep everything straight. Which he was amazing at, thankfully! So I was trying to portray how that experience felt to me; everything just a blur of information and booklets and folders and appointments being set lol!))


	3. Chapter Three: Port Placement

((Small AN: My apologies for how long it's taken me to get this up. It seems that working during chemo is NOT as easy as my mom made it look like! #myhero But now things are finally getting better so hopefully my Muse will come out of hiding. And in truth, I probably needed the distance from my diagnosis to think and feel clearly and deliver the quality chapters you, my readers, have come to expect from me. So without further ado - enjoy!))

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Phase Three: Port Placement

That next Tuesday morning Jim was to head to school with Toby and Claire, much against his will and at the insistence of his mother in a debate that had lasted well into the previous night. But in the end he'd seen her side. Though he wanted to be with her he really couldn't do much to help with this stage of things.

Barbara was going into surgery to have her chemotherapy port implanted.

Nothing, however, would prevent him from being up to see her off at 6:30 in the morning when Laura, a nurse who often worked with Barbara, came to pick her up.

"Everything will be okay, honey," Barbara assured as she picked up her purse, laden with a book to read while she waited and the multivitamin she took everyday as well as its usual things. "I'll be home long before you get here."

"I know mom. I just wish I could go with you." Barbara smoothed a bit of Jim's hair, not that it smoothed down any.

"I'll give Laura my phone," she assured, repeating their agreement, "so she can give you updates and I've called the school to let them know if I need you she has my permission to come pick you up." Jim sighed, but smiled.

"And not like I can drive you home afterwards."

"Not on a learner's permit, mister, with me recovering from sedation." A knock on the door let them know Laura had arrived. "Right on time. She's the most punctual nurse I know." They went to let her in, and just as Barbara was expecting from the friendly nurse she was bubbly, even at this hour.

"Hi, Barbara, Jim." Being off-duty and having a long working relationship first names were a given. "Ready for this?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." To help put Jim's mind at ease Barbara handed over her phone. "Jim's in my phone under his name, though if you can't reach him for some reason you can try 'Toby,' 'Claire,' or 'Mr. Blinkeh.' He's a councilor whose been working with Jim."

"Mom!" Jim protested at the 'leak of information,' to keep up appearances.

"Nothing wrong with getting a little help, honey," his mom replied, making it sound like it was her idea. "Especially now."

Really, they were getting to be quite good at tag-team, improvisational cover-story creation.

"Any one of them should be able to reach Jim."

"If all else fails, I'll call the school," added Laura. "Though I have a feeling your friends will be watching their phones if you can't." Jim glanced aside, but knew it was true.

"Yeah, probably." Barbara gave Jim a hug - it was time to go - then he watched as the two women headed to Laura's car and drove off towards the hospital.

ooooooooooo

The hospital was not the one that Barbara worked at but a branch that focused on among other things cancer treatment.

Barbara registered, waited a bit, then was sent back to start the preparation process. It had been a while since she'd had a surgery - an appendectomy in collage, if she recalled correctly - so the process while familiar from her work was vastly different on this side of the hospital gown. Or at least so it seemed to her.

Soon she was laying on the bed, IV in place and being wheeled to the OR after a final word from Dr. Stirling and her anastegiologist. Into the OR, smaller than those at the main hospital and far more...Barbara didn't know how to think of it. It felt more like they took an typical, moderate-sized office with all the cabinets and such and added the overhead light. It smelled clean, and Barbara let herself relax.

_Healer, become the patient. I am in good hands._

The anastegiologist came to Barbara's head, smiling at her from being her surgical mask.

"Okay, Barbara. This is Your Mask." Barbara could hear the emphasis as a rubber face mask was placed over her mouth and nose. "No one else has ever used this before. I'm turning on pure oxygen." A hiss, and air breezed gently over her face. "Just breathe in through your nose, out through your mouth. In through your nose, out through your mouth." It was a practiced patter, Barbara couldn't help but think, designed to calm and relax patients and help then fall asleep faster.

_In through nose, out through mouth, in through the nose, it through the mouth...C'mon, it's not that hard! Why am I struggling? In through nose, out through mouth..._

"Sweet dreams..." A different smell came into the mask, noticeable but being undefinable as bitter or sour or even bad. One breath, then two, then...

Nothing.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Jim arrived at school on time with Claire and Toby in tow, but as they chained their bikes and his Vespa it was clear he wasn't all there mentally.

"The bake sale went really well," tried Claire, referencing the event held the previous Friday. "I think Principal Uhl is going to give you the check today."

"Uh huh." Best friend and girlfriend shot one another glances, then Toby put a hand on Jim's shoulder.

"She'll be fine, Jimbo. From what you said this is a minor thing, right?" Jim looked between them, then sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Yeah, that's what Dr. Stirling said. Over in thirty minutes." He still looked, and felt, troubled. As they went in he pulled out his phone and glanced at the front.

"Anything?"

"No. If they're on schedule she'd said she'd be in pre-op if anything." Jim put it back on his pocket. "Man, I hate this!"

"Hey, Lake!" The sudden voice calling him was the _last_ Jim wanted to hear at that moment.

"This isn't a good time, Steve," he warned in a low tone of voice, turning to look at his rival. Beside him Toby crossed his arms and Claire frowned, both clearly ready to back him up but to their surprise Steve lacked the smug, arrogant expression he usually wore. Instead he looked uncomfortable and...something else they couldn't read.

"Look, this doesn't change anything. I still think you're a loser. But...well..." As if he couldn't think of anything else to say Steve held out a folded piece of paper.

"What's this?" Jim took it and looked inside where there were two phone numbers.

"The first one's my mom's cell phone," the blond answered, catching the other teen's gaze. "She's a six-year-survivor, and said if your mom wants to talk at any time day or night about anything to call her."

"Wow, Steve..." A quick glance between the trio confirmed their shared surprise; none of them had known. Then Jim glanced at the other number. "What's the other one?" Steve glanced away before answering, not looking at the other.

"Mine. Being the primary caregiver isn't any easier." Jim felt his eyes tear up at that simple, truthful statement, and blinked furiously to mask it. No way he wanted Steve to know he'd hit that kind of cord. But to their surprise Steve just turned to head to class. "Like I said, doesn't change what I think about you. But... yeah." Steve cleared his throat, gave Jim one more very understanding look, then walked away.

"Wow," Toby muttered, "never thought something like that would happen, like ever."

"You okay, Jim?" asked Claire as she caught his still somewhat emotional expression.

"Yeah," Jim replied after a moment, blinking away the last of his tears and folding the paper to tuck into a back pocket, finally smiling. "Yeah, I think I am." He shouldered his backpack and patted his pocket to make sure his phone was there then they headed into class.

oooooooooooooooooooo

Though it was technically against school policy Jim had his phone on his desk at every class, and even though he tapped it to check for messages every now and then not one teacher commented on it. Aside from one message around 8:23 saying she was going into pre-OP, nothing.

_What's taking so long? I thought they said thirty, forty-five minutes tops! I get that registration takes time but does it take that long to do everything else? What all do they have to do anyways? _Jim realized he actually had no clue what went into prepping a patient for surgery. _Gown...IV line...what else is there? _

With a silent sigh Jim looked up at the board where Ms. Janice was trying to give an algebra lesson. Though he was dutifully copying, he was understanding zilch of it. A noise caught his attention and he glanced to the side to see Claire smiling at him.

_I'll explain it later, _she mouthed, and he smiled.

_Thanks._

_BZZZZZT!_

The loud sound of Jim's phone vibrating on his desk made Jim jump, dropping his pencil and interrupted Ms. Janice mid-word. Jim looked at his phone, lit up with a waiting message, then at his teacher.

"Well, go ahead, Mr. Lake," Ms. Janice permitted with a wave. Gratefully Jim picked up his phone and unlocked it to read the text, then sagged in relief.

"She's in recovery now and will be heading home soon," he announced to general cheers.

"Excellent news!" agreed the drama teacher. "Now, if you would be so kind as to put away your phone. You can call home on lunch." Reassured knowing that his mom was in recovery, Jim did as asked and was finally to concentrate at least as much as he usually did on math.

Sometimes it waa great to have a girlfriend who got this stuff.


End file.
